1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to vehicular signal structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular signal mirror apparatus wherein the same permits enhanced visual presentation of a signaling procedure by an associated motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary vehicular operation in present congested driving environments requires an enhanced degree of caution and indication of intended vehicular direction in an effort to provide indication to other motor vehicle operators of intended vehicular direction of an associated motor vehicle by a driver therewithin. The instant invention attempts to provide an initial degree of safety in the operation of a motor vehicle by including directional indication organization within side mirrors for use by a motor vehicle operator. The side mirror structure permits a driver of the associated vehicle to visually appreciate positioning of other motor vehicles and accordingly provides an enhanced element of safety by permitting indication to such other vehicles of intended direction of the motor vehicle. Examples of the prior art structure in association with side mirror organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,300 to CANNON wherein structure utilizes a framework with an underlying mirror and an overlying housing including a right and left turn signal compartment wherein the organization is of a relatively elaborate and expansive organization as opposed to the compact unitary organization as set forth by the instant invention to minimize impedance of vision by an operator while utilizing the turn signal structure of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,584 to TALBOT sets forth a side mirror organization that may actually utilize illumination member therewithin for illumination of the housing upon opening of a door of an associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,210 sets forth a vehicular rear view mirror for use interiorly of a vehicular compartment with various light members therewithin for lighting of various internal portions of an interior automotive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,593 to STRONG sets forth an interior lamp for use by automobiles wherein the lamp is pivotally mounted to a rear view mirror structure mounted within an interior compartment of an associated motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,096 to SKOGLER sets forth an interior light module for use with a rear view mirror of an automobile mounted interiorly of the vehicular compartment to effect various lighting of interior portions of the automobile and operative by selective switching mounted within the rear view mirror.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular signal mirror organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.